Historiker und Biographen
Dies ist eine Auflistung aller angegebenen Historiker, Biographen, Geschichtsforscher und Autoren, deren Namen in den Artikeln auftauchen, und einer Auswahl ihrer relevanten Bücher. ABC * Abrams, Lesley Jane (*1952) - kanadische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf die Angelsächsische Zeit, Skandinavien während der Wikingerära und die Christianisierung von Europa. Professorin für Frühgeschichte an der Universität Oxford seit 2015 ** "Early Normandy", Anglo-Norman Studies, vol. 35 (2013) ** "King Edgar and the Men of the Danelaw", in Edgar, King of the English, 959–975 ''(2008) ** "Place-Names and the History of Scandinavian Settlement in England", in ''Land, Sea and Home: Proceedings of a Conference on Viking-Period Settlement (2004) ** "The Early Danelaw: Conquest, Transition, and Assimilation", in La progression des Vikings, des raids a la colonisation (2003) ** "England, Normandy, and Scandinavia", in A Companion to the Anglo-Norman World (2003) ** "The Conversion of the Danelaw", in Vikings and the Danelaw: Select Papers from the Proceedings of the Thirteenth Viking Congress, Nottingham and New York, 21–30 August 1997 (2001) ** "Edward the Elder's Danelaw", in Edward the Elder, 899–924 (2001) ** "Conversion and Assimilation", in Cultures in Contact: Scandinavian Settlement in England in the Ninth and Tenth Centuries (2000) ** "The Conversion of the Scandinavians of Dublin", Anglo Norman Studies, vol. 20 (1998) ** "The Anglo-Saxons and the Christianization of Scandinavia", Anglo-Saxon England, vol. 24 (1995) * Alcock, Leslie - Professor für Archäologie an der Universität von Glasgow, führender Archäologe für das Frühmittelalter von Britannien * Allen, Charles Grant Blairfindie - (1848-1899); kanadischer Wissenschaftler und Autor, Vertreter der Evolutionstheorie ** An English Shire (1882) * Ammianus Marcellinus (ca. 330-400 n. Chr.) - Römischer Historiker; bedeutendster spätantiker Geschichtsschreiber. Autor der Res gestae, einer Mischung aus Biographie und Reichsgeschichte über die römischen Kaiser von der Zeit Ende 1. Jh. bis Ende 4. Jh. Nur noch die Bände 14 bis 31 sind erhalten. * Anderson, Alan Orr - schottischer Historiker (1879 bis 1958) ** Early Sources of Scottish History: AD 500-1286 (1922) ** Scottish Annals from English Chroniclers: AD 500–1286 (1908) * Anderson, Marjorie Ogilvie (1909-2002) - Schottische Historikerin ** (mit Alan Orr Anderson) The Chronicle of Holyrood (1938.) ** (mit Alan Orr Anderson) Adomnan's Life of Columba ''(1961) ** ''Kings and Kingship in Early Scotland, Edinburgh (1973) ** (Editor) Anderson, Alan Orr, Scottish Annals from English Chroniclers: AD 500–1286 (1990) * Armstrong, Jack Roy ** A History of Sussex (1995) * Ashe, Geoffrey Thomas Leslie (*1923) - britischer Kulturhistoriker und Lektor, spezialisiert auf König Arthur ** King Arthur's Avalon: The Story of Glastonbury (1957) ** The Discovery of King Arthur (1985) ** The Finger and the Moon (Novelle) ** Camelot and the Vision of Albion * Ashley, Michael - Autor ** The Pendragon Chronicles (1990) ** The Mammoth Book of British Kings and Queens (1999) ** A Brief History of British Kings and Queens (2002) ** The Mammoth Book of King Arthur: Reality and Legend, the Beginning and the End ** (A Brief History of) King Arthur (2010) * Asser (+ 909) - walisischer Mönch und Bischof in Sherborne. Lebte zur Zeit von Alfred dem Großen an dessen Hof und wurde dessen Biograph. ** The Life of King Alfred * Attenborough, Frederick Levi (1887-1973) - britischer Historiker ** Laws of the earliest english Kings (1922) * Bannerman, John (1932-2008) - schottischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf das gälische Schottland ** Studies in the History of Dalriada (1974) ** Late Medieval Monumental Sculpture in the West Highland (1977) * Barlow, Frank - Historiker (1911-2009) ** The Feudal Kingdom of England (1955) ** The Life of King Edward Who Rests at Westminster (1962) ** Edward the Confessor (1970) ** The English Church 1066–1154 (1979) ** The Norman Conquest and Beyond (1983) ** William Rufus (1983) ** Thomas Becket (1986) ** The Godwins: The Rise and Fall of a Noble Dynasty (2002) * Bartlett, Robert (*1950) - britischer Historiker und Mittelalterforscher ** Gerald of Wales, 1146-1223 (1982) ** The Making of Europe: Conquest, Colonization and Cultural Change, 950-1350 (1993) ** England Under the Norman and Angevin Kings (2000) ** The miracles of Saint Æbbe of Coldingham and Saint Margaret of Scotland, (2003) ** Gerald of Wales: A Voice of the Middle Ages, (2006) * Bates, David (*1945) - britischer Historiker für Britannien und Frankreich vom 10. bis 13. Jh. ** Normandy before 1066 (1982) ** A Bibliography of Domesday Book (1986) ** William the Conqueror (1989) ** Regesta Regum Anglo-Normannorum: The Acta of William I, 1066–1087 (1998) ** The Normans and Empire (2013) ** William the Conqueror (2016) ** England and Normandy in the Middle Ages (1994) ** East Anglia and its North Sea World in the Middle Ages (2013) * Baxter, Stephen - Autor ** Edward the Confessor and the Succession Question * Bernard, Dr. George W. - Britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf Heinrich VIII, die "Herrschaft" von Anne Boleyn und die englische Reformation ** The late medieval English church: vitality and vulnerability before the break with Rome (2012) ** Anne Boleyn: fatal attractions (2010) ** The king's reformation: Henry VIII and the remaking of the English Church (2005) ** Religion, politics and society in sixteenth-century England (2004) ** Authority and Consent in Tudor England: essays presented to C.S.L. Davies (2002) ** Edward VI - (1999) ** Reflecting on the King’s Reformation (2013) ** Religion, Politics, and Society in Sixteenth-Century England (2003) ** The tyranny of Henry VIII (2002) ** Vitality and vulnerability in the Late Medieval Church: pilgrimage on the eve of the break with Rome (1998) * Bertram, Charles (1723-1765) - Literaturfälscher ** De Situ Britanniae: The Description of Britain * Blair, John William (*1955) - englischer Historiker, Archäologe und Akademiker, spezialisiert auf das Angelsächsische England. ** Early Medieval Surrey: Landholding, Church and Settlement before 1300 (1991) ** Anglo-Saxon Oxfordshire (1994) ** The Anglo-Saxon Age: a very short introduction (2000) ** The Church in Anglo-Saxon Society (2005) ** The British Culture of Anglo-Saxon Settlement (2013) ** Mit Michael Lapidge, Simon Keynes, Donald Scragg, The Wiley-Blackwell Encyclopedia of Anglo-Saxon England (2014) * Bolton, Timothy ** Ælfgifu of Northampton: Cnut the Great's other woman (2007) ** The Empire of Cnut the Great: Conquest and the Consolidation of Power in Northern Europe in the Early Eleventh Century (2009) ** Cnut the Great (2017) * Bosworth, George F. - (1882 bis 1962) amerikanischer Historiker und Autor ** Alfred the Great: His Life and Times ** Kent ** Essex Past and Present ** Middlesex ** Surrey ** Sussex ** A History of Walthamstow Charities 1487 - 1920 ** Kent Past and Present (1901) * Breeze, Andrew - Professor der Philologie (Sprachwissenschaft) ** 1997 Medieval Welsh Literature ** 2000 Celtic Voices, English Places: Studies of the Celtic Impact on Place-Names in England ** 2008 The Mary of the Celts ** 2009 The Origins of the "Four Branches of the Mabinogi" * Bremen, Adam von - (vor 1050-1081/85); Kleriker und Chronist aus Bremen * Bromwich, Rachel (1915-2010) - britische Gelehrte, spezialisiert auf mittelalterliche walisische Literatur. ** Trioedd Ynys Prydein - The Triads of the Island of Britain (1961) ** Aspects of the Poetry of Dafydd ap Gwilym (1985) ** Culhwch and Olwen (1988) * Brooks, Nicholas Peter (1941-2014) - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf das Angelsächsische England ** Anglo-Saxon Myths: State and Church 400–1066 (2000) ** Bede and the English (1999) ** Charters of Christ Church Canterbury (2013) ** Church, State and Access to Resources in Early Anglo-Saxon England (2003) ** Communities and Warfare 700–1400 (2000) ** The Early History of the Church of Canterbury: Christ Church from 597 to 1066 (1984) ** Latin and the Vernacular Languages in Early Medieval Britain (1982) ** St Oswald of Worcester: Life and Influence (1996) ** St Wulfstan and his World (2005) * Brown, Peter Robert Lamont (*1935) - irischer Althistoriker, spezialisiert auf das Römische Imperium und das frühmittelalterliche Europa ** Welten im Aufbruch. Die Zeit der Spätantike. Von Mark Aurel bis Mohammed (1980) ** Die Heiligenverehrung. Ihre Entstehung und Funktion in der lateinischen Christenheit (1991) ** Die Keuschheit der Engel. Sexuelle Entsagung, Askese und Körperlichkeit am Anfang des Christentums (1991) ** Macht und Rhetorik in der Spätantike. Der Weg zu einem christlichen Imperium (1995) ** Die Entstehung des christlichen Europa (1996) ** Der Schatz im Himmel. Der Aufstieg des Christentums und der Untergang des römischen Weltreichs. (2017) ** The Ransom of the Soul (2015). Deutsch: Der Preis des ewigen Lebens. Das Christentum auf dem Weg ins Mittelalter. (2018) * Bruce-Mitford, Rupert Leo Scott (1914-1994) - britischer Archäologe und Gelehrter, spezialisiert auf frühmittelalterliche Geschichte, besonders bekannt wegen seiner Veröffentlichungen über Sutton Hoo. ** Bücher *** (1947) The Sutton Hoo Ship-Burial: A Provisional Guide *** (1974) Aspects of Anglo-Saxon Archaeology: Sutton Hoo and Other Discoveries ** Articles *** (1946) "The Archaeology of Lincolnshire and Lincoln: Anglian and Anglo-Danish Lincolnshire" *** (1948) "Medieval Archaeology" *** (1949) "The Sutton Hoo Ship-Burial: Recent theories and some comments on general interpretations" *** (1951) "Anglo-Saxon Suffolk" in The Archaeological Journal *** (1989) "Early Thoughts on Sutton Hoo" in Saxon (10). ** Kapitel *** (1952) "The Sutton Hoo Ship-Burial" In A History of the Anglo-Saxons *** (1955) "The Second Viking Congress" in The Archaeological News Letter *** (1986) "The Sutton Hoo Ship-Burial: Some Foreign Connections" * Bryce, Derek - Historiker, Professor für Kulturtheorie und Heritage Marketing an der Universität von Strathclyde ** Symbolism of the Celtic Cross (1995) ** The Mystical Way and the Arthurian Quest (1996) * Bush, Robin James Edwin - britischer Historiker (1943 bis 2010). Er gehörte zu den Historikern in der Serie Time Team. * Byrthferth - auch Byrthferth of Ramsey. englischer Priester und Mönch aus Ramsey Abbey in Huntingdonshire (970-1020). Autor vieler Heiligenbiographien und historischer Schriften. ** Historia Regum * Camden, William - englischer Antiquar, Historiker, Topograph und Wappenkundler. ** Britannia (1586) ** Reges, Reginae, Nobiles et alii in ecclesia collegati. (1600.) ** Annales Rerum Gestarum Angliae et Hiberniae Regnate Elizabetha. (1615) * Campbell, Ewan - schottischer Archäologe und Autor. Hauptgebiet Dal Riata. ** Saints and Sea-Kings: The First Kingdom of the Scots (1999) ** Excavations at Dunadd: An Early Dalriadic Capital (2000) ** A Crannog of the First Millennium AD: Excavations by Jack Scott at Loch Glashan, Argyll, 1960 (2005) ** Continental and Mediterranean Imports to Atlantic Britain and Ireland, AD 400-800 (2007) * Campbell, James (1935-2016) - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Angelsachsen ** The Anglo-Saxons (1982, als Editor) * Cannon, John Ashton (1926-2012) - britisher Historiker, spezialisiert auf die britische Politik des 18. Jh. ** Parliamentary Reform, 1640-1832 (1973) ** The Whig Ascendancy. Colloquies on Hanoverian Britain (editor, 1981) ** Aristocratic Century. The Peerage of Eighteenth-Century England (1984) ** The Oxford Companion to British History (Editor, 1997, 2002, 2009, 2015) ** The Oxford Illustrated History of the British Monarchy (mit Ralph Griffiths, 1988) ** A Dictionary of British History (Editor, 2004) ** The Kings and Queens of Britain (2004). * Carver, Martin Oswald Hugh (*1941) - Professor für Archäologie an der University of York, spezialisiert auf frühmittelalterliche europäische Archäologie. Direktor des Sutton Hoo Research Project. ** Sutton Hoo: Burial Ground of Kings? ** Sutton Hoo: A Seventh-Century Princely Burial Ground and Its Context ** The Age of Sutton Hoo ** Archaeological Value and Evaluation ** The Cross Goes North: Processes of Conversion in Northern Europe, AD 300-1300 (2003) ** The Birth of a Borough (2010) ** Portmahomack Monastery of the Picts (2016) ** Archaeological Investigation (2009) ** The Sutton Hoo Story (2018) ** Formative Britain. An Archaeology of Britain, fifth to eleventh century ''(2019) * Cassius Dio - Römischer Staatsmann und Historiker griechischen Ursprungs, lebte 155 bis 235 * Chadwick, Hector Munro (1870-1947) - englischer Historiker und Professor für Angelsachsen an der Universität von Cambridge ** ''Studies in Anglo-Saxon Institutions (1905) ** The Origin of the English Nation (1907) ** The Heroic Age (1912) ** The Study of Anglo-Saxon ** Early Scotland. The Picts the Scots & the Welsh of Southern Scotland (1949) * Charles-Edwards, Thomas Mowbray - Ehrenprofessor der Oxfors-Universität. Hauptfeld: Geschichte und Sprache von Wales und Irland ** The Date of the Four Branches of the Mabinogi (1971) ** Honour and Status in some Irish and Welsh Prose Tales (1978) ** The Authenticity of the Gododdin: An Historian's View (1978) ** The Welsh Laws (1989) ** Early Irish and Welsh Kinship (1993) ** The Welsh King and His Court (2002) ** Wales and the Britons 350–1064 (2012) * Chevalier, C. T. - unbekannt ** The Frankish Origin of the Hastings Tribe (1966) * Chibnall, Marjorie (1914-2012) - englische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf das normannische England und Odericus Vitalis ** The Ecclesiastical History of Orderic Vitalis. (1968–1980, Herausgeberin und Übersetzerin) ** The World of Orderic Vitalis. (1984) ** Anglo-Norman England 1066–1166 (1986) ** Empress Matilda. Queen Consort, Queen Mother and Lady of the English (1991) ** The Debate on the Norman Conquest (1999) ** The Normans (2000) * Coates, Richard (*1949) - englischer Sprachforscher * Creighton, Dr. John - Archäologe und Historiker für die späte Eisenzeit und die Römische Frühgeschichte in Nordwesteuropa ** Roman Germany: Studies in Cultural Interaction (1999) ** Coins & Power in Late Iron Age Britain (2000) ** Celti: the archaeology of a Hispano-Roman Town in Baetica (2001) ** Britannia: the creation of a Roman Province (2005) ** Silchester: changing visions of a Roman Town (2016) * Cunliffe, Barry - britischer Archäologe. Unter anderem für die Ausgrabung des Römischen Palastes in Fishbourne verantwortlich. ** Excavations at Fishbourne. 1961–1969 (1971) ** Fishbourne. Rom in Britannien. (1971) ** Die Kelten und ihre Geschichte. (1980) ** Wessex to AD 1000. (1993) DEF * Dark, Kenneth (* 1961) - britischer Archäologe, spezialisiert auf das 1. Jahrtausend in Europa, inklusive Römisches und Sub-Römisches Britannien ** Britain and the End of the Roman Empire, (2001) ** The Landscape of Roman Britain, Stroud, (1997) ** C''ivitas to Kingdom: British Political Continuity, 300-800'', (1994) ** "The archaeological implications of fourth- and fifth-century descriptions of villas in the north-west provinces of the Roman Empire", (Historia 54/3, 2005) ** "Late Antique Landscapes in Britain", (Landscapes of Change, 2005) * Davies, John (1938-2015) - walisischer Historiker ** A History of Wales (1994) ** Broadcasting and the BBC in Wales (1994) ** The Making of Wales (2009) ** The Celts (2000) ** The Welsh Academy Encyclopaedia of Wales (2008) * Davies, John Reuben - Professor für schottische und keltische Geschichte an der Universität Glasgow ** Wales and the West ** The Book of Llandaff in its early twelfth-century cambro-norman context ** The Execution of William Wallace: the earliest Account ** Aspects of Church Reform in Wales 1093-1223 * DeLisle, Leanda - Autorin historischer Bücher und Zeitschriften ** The White King, Charles I - Traitor, Murderer, Martyr ** Tudor - The Family Story ** The Sisters who would be Queen - The Tragedy of Mary, Katherine & Lady Jane Grey ** After Elizabeth - The Rise of James of Scotland * Denny, Joanna - Historikerin, spezialisiert auf den Hof von Heinrich VIII; Nachfahrin von Sir Anthony Denny ** Katherine Howard: A Tudor Conspiracy (2007) ** Anne Boleyn: A new life of England's tragic queen (2006) * Dio Cassius - Siehe Cassius Dio * Dowling, Maria - britische Historikerin (1955-2011) ** Humanism in the Age of Henry VIII ** Protestantism and the National Church in Sixteenth-Century England ** Fisher of Men: A Life of John Fisher, 1469-1535 (1999) * Drout, Michael D. C. (*1968) - amerikanischer Anglist (Forscher der englischen Sprache) ** History of the English Language ** Anglo-Saxon World ** The Norsemen: Vikings and Their Culture * Dumville, David Norman (*1949) - britischer Gelehrter für das Mittelalter und die Kelten. ** Chronicles and Annals of Mediaeval Ireland & Wales (1984) mit Kathryn Grabowski ** The Historia Brittonum, 1985 ** Histories and Pseudo-Histories of the Insular Middle Ages, 1990 ** Wessex and England from Alfred to Edgar, 1992 ** Liturgy and the Ecclesiastical History of Late Anglo-Saxon England, 1992 ** Britons and Anglo-Saxons in the Early Middle Ages, 1993 ** Saint Patrick, 1993 ** The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, 1995 ** The Churches of North Britain in the First Viking Age, 1997 ** Saint David of Wales, 2001 ** Annales Cambriae, 2002 ** The Annals of Ulster, 2002 ** Cáin Adomnáin and Canones Adomnani (2003) * Durham, Symeon of - (✝ nach 1129); englischer Chronist, Mönch in der Priorei Durham ** Historia regum Anglorum et Dacorum (Historia Regum) * Eddius Stephanus - siehe Stephen of Ripon * Esmonde-Cleary, A. Simon - Professor für Römische Archäologie, Klassik Antike Geschichte. Universität von Birmingham ** The Roman West AD 200-500: an archaeological study ** Chedworth, life in a Roman villa ** The City in the Roman west c.250 BC – AD 250 ** Rome in the Pyrenees: Lugdunum and the Convenae from the first century B.C. to the seventh century A.D. * Eumenius - gallischer Gelehrter der Spätantike, lebte 264 bis 312. ** In Praise of Later Roman Emperors. The Panegyrici Latini. * Field, Peter J. C. - Professor für Englisch ander University of Wales (Bangor), Artus-Gelehrter und Vizepräsident der International Arthurian Society * Fleming, Robin - Mittelalter-Historikerin und Professorin am Boston College, spezialisiert auf Römisches Britannien und Angelsächsisches England. ** Britain After Rome: The Fall and Rise, 400-1070 (2011) ** Kings and Lords in Conquest England (2004) ** Domesday Book and the Law: Society and Legal Custom in Early Medieval England (2003) ** "Monastic Lands and England's Defence in the Viking Age" in The English Historical Review (April 1985) * Fleming, William Canon - Reverend. ** The Complete History of the British Martyrs: From the Roman Occupation to Elizabeth's Reign (1902) * Fleuriot, Léon (1923-1987) - französischer Akademiker, spezialisiert auf keltische Sprachen, Historiker spezialisiert auf die gallo-römische Bretagne und das Frühmittelalter * Foot, Sarah Rosamund Irvine (*1961) - englische Frühmittelalter-Historikerin, anglikanische Priesterin. ** Æthelstan: The First English King (2011) ** "Where English Becomes British: Rethinking Contexts for Brunanburh", in: Myth, Rulership, Church and Charters: Essays in Honour of Nicholas Brooks (2008) ** Monastic life in Anglo-Saxon England, c. 600–900 (2006) ** Veiled Women I: The Disappearance of Nuns from Anglo-Saxon England (2000) ** Veiled Women II: Female Religious Communities in England, 871–1066 (2000) ** "The Making of Angelcynn: English Identity before the Norman Conquest" in Transactions of the Royal Historical Society (1996) ** "Violence Against Christians? The Vikings and the Church in Ninth-Century England" in Medieval History 1.3 (1991) * Fordun, John of - (vor 1360 bis ca. 1384) Schottischer Chronist und Priester. ** Chronica Gentis Scotorum ** Gesta Annalia * Fraser, James E. - kanadischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Pikten ** "Northumbrian Whithorn and the Making of St Ninian", in Innes Review 53 (2002) ** The Battle of Dunnichen 685, (2002) ** The Roman Conquest of Scotland: the battle of Mons Graupius AD 84, (2005) ** From Caledonia to Pictland : Scotland to 795 (2009) * Freeman, Edward Augustus - britischer Historiker (1823-1892). * Frere, Sheppard Sunderland - Archäologe, Hauptfeld Römische Provinzen ** Britannia. A history of Roman Britain (1967) ** Roman Britain from the Air. (1983) GHI * Gaimar, Geoffroy - anglo-normannischer Chronist, lebte um 1130 * Gibbon, Edward - britischer Historiker, Hauptgebiet Römisches Imperium ** The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire * Giles, John Allen - (1808-1884) britischer Historiker ** Angelsächsische Chronik - Übersetzung ** Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum von Beda Venerabilis'' ''- Übersetzung ** Historia Regum Britanniae - Übersetzung ** Flores Historiarum von Roger of Wendover - Übersetzung * Giraldus Cambrensis - siehe Gerald of Wales * Gover, J. E. B. - Mitglied der English Place-Name Society (1923 gegründet) * Greenway, Diana - (*1937) britische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf mittelalterliche Gesichte und Paläografie ** Chronicle of the Abbey of Bury St. Edmunds ** The History of the English People 1000-1154 ** Henry, Archdeacon of Huntingdon: Historia Anglorum The History of the English People * Halsall, Guy (*1964) - englischer Historiker des Frühmittelalterlichen Europa an der Universität von York. ** Worlds of Arthur: Facts and Fictions of the Dark Ages (2013) ** Barbarian Migrations and the Roman West, 376-568 (2007). ** Warfare and Society in the Barbarian West, 450-900 (2003). ** Early Medieval Cemeteries. An Introduction to Burial Archaeology in the Post-Roman West (1995). ** Artikel: The Viking presence in England? The burial evidence reconsidered''.' (2000) * Harbus, Antonia - Professorin für englische Geschichte in Sydney ** Cognitive Approaches to Old English Poetry, (2012) ** Miracles and the Miraculous in Medieval Germanic and Latin Literature (''2005) ** Verbal Encounters Anglo-Saxon and Old Norse studies for Roberta Frank, (2005) ** Helena of Britain in Medieval Legend (2002) ** The Life of the Mind in Old English Poetry (2002) ** Germanic Texts and Their Latin Models: Medieval Reconstructions, (2001) * Hare, Kent G. - Professor an der Louisiana State University ** (2004) ''Athelstan of England: Christian King and Hero - The Heroic Age 7 * Härke, Heinrich, Prof. Dr. - Professor für Archäologie des Mittelalters an der Universität Tübingen ** (2012) Conquest ideology, ritual, and material culture. ** (2012) Astronomical and atmospheric observations in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle and Bede ** (2012) Die Entstehung der Angelsachsen ** (2011) Anglo-Saxon immigration and ethnogenesis ** (2008) Limited social constraints on interethnic marriage: Unions, differential reproductive success and the spread of 'continental' Y chromosomes in early Anglo-Saxon England ** (2008) Integration versus apartheid in post-Roman Britain: a response to Pattison ** (2007) Ethnicity, 'race' and migration in mortuary archaeology: an attempt at a short answer. Anglo-Saxon Studies in Archaeology and History ** (2007) Invisible Britons: Gallo-Romans and Russians: perspectives on culture change ** (2006) Evidence for an apartheid-like social structure in early Anglo-Saxon England ** (2003) Population replacement or acculturation? An archaeological perspective on population and migration in post-Roman Britain ** (2002) Kings and warriors: population and landscape from post-Roman to Norman Britain. In: The Peopling of Britain: The Shaping of a Human Landscape ** (1999) Sächsische Ethnizität und archäologische Deutung im frühmittelalterlichen England. Studien zur Sachsenforschung ** (1998) Briten und Angelsachsen im nachrömischen England: Zum Nachweis der einheimischen Bevölkerung in den angelsächsischen Landnahmegebieten. Studien zur Sachsenforschung * Hedges, Robert E. M. - britischer Archäologe ** Anglo-Saxon Migration and the Molecular Evidence (2011) * Higham, Nickolas J. - Professor für Frühmittelalter an der Universität von Manchester. ** The Anglo-Saxon World ** King Arthur: Myth-Making and History ** The Death of Anglo-Saxon England ** An English Empire: Bede and the Early Anglo-Saxon Kings ** The Kingdom of Northumbria, A.D. 350-1100 ** Edward the Elder, 899-924 ** Rome, Britain and the Anglo Saxons ** Britons in Anglo-saxon England ** The English Conquest: Gildas and Britain in the Fifth Century ** The Norman Conquest * Hills, Catherine Mary - Archäologin, spezialisiert auf die Völkerwanderungszeit, das Angelsächsische England und Skandinavien ** Bücher *** (2003) Origins of the English *** (1986) The blood of the British ** Artikel und Kapitel *** (2015) The Anglo-Saxon migration : An Archaeological Case Study of Disruption. - Migration and disruptions : toward a unifying theory of ancient and contemporary migrations *** (2013) Anglo-Saxon migration: historical fact or mythical fiction?. ANTIQUITY, 87 *** (2013) Anglo-Saxon Migrations. - The Encyclopedia of Global Human Migration *** (2011) Overview: Anglo-Saxon Identity - The Oxford Handbook of Anglo-Saxon Archaeology. 3-12 *** (2009) Early Historic Britain - The Archaeology of Britain *** (2009) Anglo-Saxon DNA? - Mortuary practices and Social Identities in the Middle Ages *** (2009) New light on the Anglo-Saxon succession: two cemeteries and their dates. ANTIQUITY, 83 *** (2008) Roman to Saxon in East Anglia. - Aedificia Nova: Studies in Honor of Rosemary Cramp *** (2007) Anglo-Saxon attitudes. N. Higham (ed.), Britons in Anglo-Saxon England *** (1999) Early historic Britain. - The archaeology of Britain *** (1996) Britons, Anglo-Saxons, Irish and the Roman heritage - History of humanity: From the Seventh Century BC to the Seventh Century AD, Vol.III *** (1996) Frisia and England: the Archaeological Evidence. - Frisian Runes and Neighbouring Traditions *** (1996) The Anglo-Saxons - The Oxford Companion to Archaeology *** (1993) Who were the East Anglians? - Flatlands and wetlands: Current themes in East Anglian archaeology *** (1990) Roman Britain to Anglo-Saxon England. History Today, 40 *** (1980) The Anglo-Saxon settlement of England. - The Northern World * Hindley, Geoffrey (1935-2014) - Professor für Mittelalterliche Sozialgeschichte und Europäische Kultur ** A Brief History of the Anglo-Saxon: The Beginnings of the English Nation ** A Brief History of the Magna Carta ** The Royal Families of Europe ** England in the Age of Caxton ** The Book of Magna Carta ** The Guinness Book of British Royalty * Hoggett, Richard - BA, MA und PhD. Autor und Editor, spezialisiert auf die Geschichte der frühen christlichen Kirche in East Anglia. ** The Archaeology of the East Anglian Conversion (2010) ** Norfolk Archaeology. * Howard, Ian ** Harthacnut: The Last Danish King of England (2008) * Hudson, Benjamin T. - amerikanischer Forscher für Mittelaltergeschichte, spezialisiert auf die Britischen Inseln im Früh- und frühen Hochmittelalter. ** The Picts (2013) ** Irish Sea Studies: A.D. 900-1200 (2006) ** Viking Pirates and Christian Princes; Dynasty, Religion, and Empire in the North Atlantic (2005) ** The Prophecy of Berchán: Irish and Scottish Highkings in the early Middle Ages (1996) ** Kings of Celtic Scotland (1994) * Hudson, William Henry - britischer Schriftsteller, Naturforscher, Ornithologe (1841-1922). ** Dead Man's Plack and An Old Thorn (1920) * Hughes, David ** The British Chronicles, Vol. 1 ** The British Chronicles, Vol. 2 ** Chronicle of the Kings and Queens of Britain * Hunt, Alice - Professorin für Englisch an der Universität von Southhampton; ihr Hauptfeld sind Literatur, Politik und Kultur des 16. und 17. Jh. ** The Drama of Coronation: Medieval Ceremonie in Early Modern England (2008) * Hunter-Blair, Peter (1912-1982) - bitischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf das Angelssächsische England ** Bede's Ecclesiastical History of the English Nation and Its Importance Today (1959) ** An Introduction to Anglo-Saxon England ** Roman Britain and Early England: 55 B.C. – A.D. 871 (1963) ** The World of Bede (1970) ** Northumbria in the Days of Bede (1976) * Huntingdon, Henry of - (1088-1157) Erzdiakon von Huntingdon. Er wird als "der wichtigste anglo-normannische Historiker des sekulären Klerus" beschrieben. ** Historia Anglorum (1129) * Ingram, James (1774-1850) - britischer Akademiker an der Universität Oxford ** The utiility of Anglo-Saxon literature: with King Alfred's Geography of Europe (1807) ** The Saxon chronicle, with an English translation, and notes, critical and explanatory (1823) ** The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle (Übersetzung, mit J. A. Giles) * Ives, Eric - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. ** Letters & Accounts of William Brereton (1976) ** Faction in Tudor England (1979) ** Anne Boleyn (1986) ** The Life and Death of Anne Boleyn (2004) ** Henry VIII (2007) ** Lady Jane Grey: A Tudor Mystery (2009) ** The Reformation Experience: Living Through the Turbulent 16th Century (2012) JKL * John, Eric (1922-200) - spezialisiert auf angelsächsische Geschichte. "Einer der ausgezeichnetsten und provokativsten Angelsachsen-Forscher" (James Campbell) ** The king and the monks in the tenth-century Reformation (1959) ** Land tenure in early England; a discussion of some problems (1960) ** Orbis Britanniae (1966) ** Reassessing Anglo-Saxon England (1996) * Jones, Michael E. ** The Black Prince: England's Greatest Medieval Warrior ** The End of Roman Britain ** "The Gallic Chronicle Restored: a Chronology for dhe Anglo-Saxon Invasions and the End of Roman Britain" (Britannia, mit John Casey) * Jordanes - römischgotischer Gelehrter der Spätantike, lebte im frühen 6. Jh. (gestorben nach 552) * Jumièges, William of - (um 1000-1080) einer der frühsten Schreiber, die von der Normannischen Eroberung von England berichteten. ** Gesta normannorum Ducum * Kelly, Susan E. ** Anglo-Saxon Charters (Editor von Band 4-8, 10-15, 17-19) *** 19. Charters of Chertsey Abbey *** 18. Charters of Christ Church Canterbury, Part 2 *** 17. Charters of Christ Church Canterbury, Part 1 *** 15. Charters of Glastonbury Abbey *** 14. Charters of Peterborough Abbey *** 13. Charters of Bath and Wells *** 12. Charters of Peterborough Abbey *** XI. Charters of Malmesbury Abbey *** X. Charters of St Paul’s, London *** VIII. Charters of Abingdon Abbey, Part 2 *** VII. Charters of Abingdon Abbey, Part 1 *** VI. Charters of Selsey *** V. Charters of Shaftesbury Abbey *** IV. Charters of St Augustine’s Abbey, Canterbury, and Minster-in-Thanet * Keppie, Lawrence J. F. - schottischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf römische Militärgeschichte ** Scotland's Roman Remains ** Making of the Roman Army: From Republic to Empire ** Roman Distance Slabs from the Antonine Wall: A Brief Guide * Keynes, Simon Douglas (*1952) - Professor für Angelsachsen an der Universität von Cambridge ** The Diplomas of King Aethelred The Unready (978–1016): A Study in Their Use as Historical Evidence, (1980) ** Alfred the Great: Asser’s Life of King Alfred and Other Contemporary Sources, (1983) ** Facsimiles of Anglo-Saxon Charters, (1991) * Kirby, David Peter - Historiker, Autor ** Strathclyde and Cumbria: a survey of historical development to 1092 (1962) ** The Making of early England (1967) ** Vortigern (1968) ** ''Asser's 'Life of Alfred (1971) ** Northumbria in the Time of Wilfrid (1974) ** British Dynastic History in the pre-Viking period (1976) ** Hywel Dda: Anglophil? (1976) ** The Earliest English Kings (1991) ** History and tradition in Britain in the early Middle Ages (1996) * Koch, John T. - amerikanischer Akademiker, Historiker und Sprachwissenschaftler, spezialisiert auf keltische Studien, besonders in prähistorischer Zeit und dem frühen Mittelalter. ** An Atlas for Celtic Studies: Archaeology and Names in Ancient Europe and Early Medieval Ireland, Britain, and Brittany ''(2007) ** ''Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia (2006) ** The Inscriptions of Early Medieval Brittany ''(2000) * Lapidge, Michael (*1942) - Gelehrter des Mittelalterlichen Lateins, besonders für die Zeit des Angelsächsischen England zwischen 600 und 1100. ** ''Alfred the Great, Übersetzung (1983) ** Gildas: New Approaches (1984) ** Learning and literature in Anglo-Saxon England (1985) ** Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum by Bède (2005). ** Byrhtferth of Ramsey: The Lives of St Oswald and St Ecgwine (2009) ** The Early Lives of St Dunstan (2012) * Lawrence, Edwin James - englischer Historiker und Schriftsteller ** Crimea 1854–56: The War With Russia from Contemporary Photographs (1981) ** The Savage Wars : British Campaigns in Africa 1870–1920 (1985) ** Mutiny: In the British and Commonwealth Forces, 1797–1956 (1987) ** Imperial Rearguard: The Last Wars of Empire (1988) ** The Rise and Fall of the British Empire (1994) ** Raj: The Making and Unmaking of British India (1997) ** Warrior Race: A History of the British at War (2001) ** The Middle Class (2006) ** Aristocrats: Power, Grace and Decadence – Britain's Great Ruling Classes from 1066 to the Present (2009) ** Churchill and Empire – A Portrait of an Imperialist (2014) ** Empires in the Sun: The Struggle for the Mastery of Africa (2016) * Laycock, Stuart - britischer Historiker und Autor, Hauptgebiet Römisches und nachrömisches Britannien ** All the Countries We've Ever Invaded: And the Few We Never Got Round To (2012) ** Britannia - The Failed State (2008) ** Warlords: The Struggle for Power in Post-Roman Britain ** UnRoman Britain * Lingard, John - britischer Historiker und Autor ** 1819 The History of England, From the First Invasion by the Romans to the Accession of Henry VIII * Livingston, Michael - Historiker, Professor für mittelalterliche Literatur und Historical Fantasy-Autor. ** The Battle of Brunanburh: A Casebook (2011) ** Owain Glyndŵr: A Casebook (2013) ** The Battle of Crécy: A Casebook (2015) * Lloyd, John Edward - walisischer Historiker (1861-1947) ** The Ancient Laws of Wales (1884) ** Ail Lyfr Hanes (Hanes Cymru o 400 Hyd 1066 O.C.) (1896) ** A History of Wales from the Earliest Times to the Edwardian Conquest I (1911) ** A History of Wales from the Earliest Times to the Edwardian Conquest II (1911) ** Owen Glendower: Owen Glyn Dŵr (1931) * Loyn, Henry Royston - britischer Historiker (1922-2000), spezialisiert auf die Geschichte des Angelsächsischen England. ** English Historical Review (Eine englischsprachige Zeitschrift zur Geschichtswissenschaft, wird seit 1886 herausgegeben.) *** 1953. "The term ealdorman in the translations prepared at the time of King Alfred." *** 1955. "Gesiths and thegns in Anglo-Saxon England from the 7th to the 10th century." ** History *** 1955. "The imperial style of the 10th century Anglo-Saxon kings." *** 1957. "The king and the structure of society in late Anglo-Saxon England." *** 1979. "Anglo-Saxon England. Reflections and insights." *** 1980. "The Norman conquest of the English language." ** 1961. "The origin and early development of the Saxon borough, with special reference to Cricklade." Wiltshire Archaeological and Natural History Magazine ** 1961. "Boroughs and Mints AD 900–1066." ** 1962. Anglo-Saxon England and the Norman Conquest ** 1963. The Making of the English Nation. From the Anglo-Saxons to Edward I. ** 1965. The Norman Conquest. ** 1966. Norman Britain. ** 1966. Harold, son of Godwin. ** 1967. Alfred the Great. ** 1971. A Wulfstan Manuscript. ** 1971. "Towns in late Anglo-Saxon England: the evidence and some possible lines of enquiry." ** 1974. "Kinship in Anglo-Saxon England." ** 1974. British Government and Administration. Studies presented to S. B. Chrimes. *** 1974. "The Hundred in England in the Tenth and Early Eleventh Centuries." ** 1975. "Church and state in England in the tenth and eleventh centuries." ** 1976. The Vikings in Wales ** 1977. The Vikings in Britain. ** 1978. "Domesday Book." Proceedings of the Battle Conference on Anglo-Norman Studies ** 1980–1. "Wales and England in the tenth century: the context of the Æthelstan charters." Welsh History Review 10 ** 1984. The Governance of Anglo-Saxon England, 500–1087 ** 1984. "The conversion of the English to Christianity: some comments on the Celtic contribution." ** 1986. "Progress in Anglo-Saxon monetary history." ** 1987. "The beyond of Domesday Book." ** 1987. "William's bishops: some further thoughts." Anglo-Norman Studies ** 1987. "A general introduction to Domesday Book." ** 1989. "Rayleigh in Essex: its implications for the Norman settlement." ** 1990. "Epic and Romance." England in the twelfth century. ** 1990. "1066: should we have celebrated?" Historical Research 63 (1990): 119–27. ** 1991. "Bede's kings. A comment on the attitude of Bede to the nature of secular kingship." In Eternal values in medieval life ** 1992. Society and peoples. Studies in the history of England and Wales, c.600–1200. ** 1992. "Kings, gesiths and thegns." In The age of Sutton Hoo: the seventh century in North-Western Europe ** 1992. "De iure domini regis: a comment on royal authority in eleventh-century England." In England in the eleventh century. ** 1994. "From witenagemot to concilium: the antecedents of the House of Lords." In The House of Lords: a thousand years of British tradition ** 1994. "Abbots of English monasteries in the period following the Norman conquest." In England and Normandy in the Middle Ages ** 1995. The church and the law in Anglo-Saxon England ** 2000. The English Church, 940–1154. Series The Medieval World. ** 2007. "Anglo-Saxon England." In A century of British medieval studies MNO * Mack Roberts, Katharin (1957-2014) ** Changing Thegns: Cnut's Conquest and the English Aristocracy (1984) ** Proceedings of the Battle conference (1986) * McDermott, William C. - Historiker * McQuarrie, Alan - Professor an der Universität von Glasgow ** Medieval Scotland: Crown, Lordship and Community (1993) * Maddicott, John - englischer Historiker und Autor. ** Thomas of Lancaster, 1307-22 (1970) ** The English Peasantry and the Demands of the Crown, 1294-1341 (1975) ** Trade, Industry and the Wealth of King Alfred (1989) ** Simon de Montfort (1994) ** An Infinite Multitude of Nobles: Quality, Quantity and Politics in the Pre-Reform Parliaments of Henry III (1999) ** Power and prosperity in the Age of Bede and Beowulf (2002) ** The Origins of the English Parliament, 924-1327 (2010) * Map, Walter - englischer Schriftsteller walisischer Herkunft (1140-1208/10) * Marren, Peter ** 1066 - The Battles of York, Stamford Bridge and Hastings (2004) * Mattingly, David - Archäologe, Historiker, Hauptgebiet Römische Welt ** Imperialism, Power and Identity: Experiencing the Roman Empire. (2010). ** The Cambridge Dictionary of Classical Civilization ''(2006) ** ''Economies beyond Agriculture in the Classical World (2001) * Mills, Jon - Sprachforscher an der Universität von Kent ** Genocide and Ethnocide: The Suppression of the Cornish Language (2010) * Moffat, Alistair - Schrifsteller und Journalist, früher Rector der Universität von St. Andrews ** Scotland – A History From Earliest Times (2018) * Mommsen, Wolfgang Justin - deutscher Historiker (1930-2004) * Morgan, Richard Williams - walisischer Priester und Autor ** 1856, North Wales or Venedotia ** 1857, The British Kymry or Britons of Cambria * Morganwg, Iolo - Edward Williams (1747-1826), walisischer Antiquar, Poet, Literaturfälscher. Wurde zu seinen Lebzeiten als Experte für mittelalterliche walisische Literatur angesehen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er viele seiner Manuskripte gefälscht hatte. * Morris, John Robert - englischer Historiker (1913 bis 1977), spezialisiert auf das Römische Imperium und das Sub-römische Britannien. ** The Age of Arthur (1973) ** Londinium: London in the Roman Empire (1982) * Morris-Jones, Sir John - (1864-1929) Walisischer Gelehrter und Poet der walisischen Sprache * Myres, John Nowell Linton - 1902-1989, Britischer Archäologe und Führender Bibliothekar in der Bodleian Library in Oxford 1948-1956 ** 1936 - The English Settlements * Nedelec, Louis ** History of the Early Cambro-British Christians (1879) * Odericus Vitalis (1075-1142) - normannischer Chronist, schrieb eines der großen zeitgenössischen Geschichtswerke des 11. und 12. Jh.: Historica Ecclesiastica * Oliver, George - englischer Priester und Historiker (1781 bis 1861) * Oppenheimer, Stephen - britischer Arzt und Honorarprofessor in Liverpool, Seine Bücher beschäftigen sich mit menschlicher Frühgeschichte ** The Origins of the British - A Genetic Detective Story. 2006 * Orosius (385-418) - spanischer Historiker und christlicher Theologe PQR * Phillimore, Egerton - britischer Antiquar für walisische Literatur und Geschichte (1856-1937) * Plunkett, Steven J. ** Suffolk in Anglo-Saxon Times (2005) ** Sutton Hoo (National Trust Guidebooks) (2006) * Prokopios von Caesarea (500-562) - griechischer Historiker des 6. Jh., gilt als letzter großer Geschichtsschreiber der Antike und als bedeutendste Quelle zur Zeit von Kaiser Justinian. ** Kriegsgeschichten (Historien) * Ptolemäus, Claudius - griechischer Mathematiker, Geograph, Astronom, Astrologe, Musiktheoretiker und Philosoph. ** Geographia * Ramsey, Byrthferth of - siehe Byrthferth * Reece, Richard - Institute of Archaeology, London ** The Later Roman Empire ** Coinage of Roman Britain * Reno, Frank D. - moderner Artus-Gelehrter, dessen Theorien für zweifelhaft gehalten werden und größtenteils nicht von anderen Gelehrten akzeptiert werden. ** 2011 Arthurian Figures of History and Legend ** 1996 The Historic King Arthur ** 2000 Historic Figures of the Arthurian Era ** 2008 O, Ambrosius, Ambrosius! Wherefore Art Thou Arthur? in The Heroic Age * Rhoscomyl, Owen - siehe Vaughan, Arthur Owen * Rhys, John - Walisischer Gelehrter, Hauptgebiet Kelten (1984 bis 1915) ** Lectures on Welsh Philology (1877) ** Celtic Britain (1882) ** Lectures on the Origin and Growth of Religion as Illustrated by Celtic Heathendom (1888) ** Studies in the Arthurian Legend (1891) ** Celtic Folklore, Welsh and Manx (1901) ** The Welsh People (1900) * Ripon, Stephen of (fl. 8. Jh.) - auch Eddius Stephanus. ** Vita Sancti Wilfrithi - Life of Saint Wilfrid * Rollason, David W. - englischer Historiker und Mittelalterforscher, spezialisiert auf Heiligenkulte im Angelsächsischen England, Geschichte von Northumbria und historische Schriften von Durham ** The Mildrith Legend: A Study in Early Medieval Hagiography in England (1982) ** St Cuthbert, his Cult and his Community to AD 1200 (1989) ** Saints and Relics in Anglo-Saxon England (1989) ** Sources for York History to AD 1100 (1998) ** Symeon of Durham. Libellus de exordio atque procursu istius, hoc est Dunhelmensis, ecclesie (2000) ** Bede and Germany (2002) ** Northumbria 500-1100: Creation and Destruction of a Kingdom (2003) ** The Durham Liber Vitae (2007) ** Early Medieval Europe 300-1050: The Birth of Western Society (2011) * Roy, William - Schottischer Militäringenieur, Gutachter und Antiquar (1726 bis 1790) * Russel, Miles - britischer Archäologe, Hauptgebiet prähistorische und römische Zeit. Bekannt durch seine Auftritte in Time Team. ** Prehistoric Sussex (2002) ** Monuments of the British Neolithic: the Roots of Architecture (2003) ** Rough Quarries Rocks and Hills: The Neolithic Flint Mines of Sussex (2004) ** Roman Sussex (Tempus, 2006)7 ** Bloodline: The Celtic Kings of Roman Britain (Amberley, 2010) ** UnRoman Britain: Exposing the Great Myth of Britannia (2011; with Stuart Laycock) ** Arthur and the Kings of Britain (2017) ** Hillforts and the Durotriges: a Geophysical Survey of Iron Age Dorset (2017) * Ryan, Martin J ** The Anglo-Saxon World (mit N. J. Higham) ** Place-names, Language and the Anglo-saxon Landscape (mit N. J. Higham) ST * Salway, Peter - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert aufs Römische Britannien. ** The frontier people of Roman Britain. (1965) ** Roman archaeology and art: essays and studies (1969) ** Roman Britain.(1982) ** The Oxford illustrated history of Roman Britain. (1993) ** Roman Britain: a very short introduction (2000) ** The Roman era: the British Isles, 55 BC-AD 410. (2002) * Sawyer, Peter Hayes (1928-2018) - Britischer Historiker, Spezialisiert auf das Mittelalterliche England und die Wikingerüberfälle, bekannt für seinen kommentierten Katalog von Angelsächsischen Urkunden, die nach seinem System heute nummeriert sind. ** The age of the vikings (1962) ** Anglo-saxon charters : an annotated list and bibliography (1968) ** From Roman Britain to Norman England (1978) ** The Oxford illustrated history of the Vikings (1997) ** Anglo-Saxon Lincolnshire (1998) ** The Wealth of Anglo-Saxon England (2013) * Scarisbrick, J. J. - Professor, britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. ** Henry VIII, 1968 * Schofield, John - Biograph von Thomas Cromwell, Abschluss in Reformationsgeschichte ** The Rise and Fall of Thomas Cromwell ** Cromwell to Cromwell: Reformation to Civil War (2011) ** Philip Melanchthon and the English Reformation ** Martin Luther: A Concise History of his Life & Works * Skene, William Forbes - Schottischer Historiker und Antiquar (1809-1892) ** Celtic Scotland, a History of Ancient Alban (3 vols., Edinburgh, 1876–1880) ** Chronica gentis Scotorum 1871–1872) ** Four Ancient Books of Wales (1868) ** Chronicles of the Picts and Scots (1867) ** Vita S. Columbae (1874) ** Essay on the Coronation Stone of Scone (1869) ** Memorials of the Family of Skene of Skene (1887) * Smyth, Alfred P. - irischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf das Mittelalter der Britischen Inseln. ** Scandinavian Kings in the British Isles, (1977) ** Warlords and Holy Men: Scotland AD 80-1000, (1984) ** Scandinavian York and Dublin: The history and archaeology of two related Viking kingdoms, (1987) ** A Biographical Dictionary of Dark Age Britain: England, Scotland and Wales c. 500 – c. 1050, (1991) ** King Alfred the Great, (1995) * Snyder, Christopher Allen - Professor für Europäische Geschichte, Ph. D. in Mittelalterlicher Geschichte ** An Age of Tyrants: Britain and the Britons, A.D. 400–600 ** The World of King Arthur ** The Britons (The Peoples of Europe) ** Early Peoples of Britain and Ireland: An Encyclopedia * Stafford, Pauline - Professorin für Frühmittelalterliche Geschichte an der Liverpool University, spezialisert auf die Geschichte von Frauen und den Geschlechtern in England und Frankreich vom 8. bis 12. Jh., ** "'The Annals of Æthelflæd'. Annals, History and Politics in Early Tenth-Century England." In Myth, rulership, church and charters. Essays in honour of Nicholas Brooks (2008) ** "The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles, identity and the making of England." Haskins Society Journal (2007) ** Gender, Family and the Legitimation of Power: England from the Ninth to Early Twelfth Century (2006) ** "Political women in Mercia, eighth to early tenth centuries." In Mercia. An Anglo-Saxon kingdom in Europe (2001) ** Queen Emma and Queen Edith: queenship and women's power in eleventh-century England (1997) ** "Women and the Norman Conquest" in Transactions of the Royal Historical Society (1994) ** "The portrayal of royal women in England, mid-tenth to mid-twelfth centuries." In Medieval queenship (1993) ** Unification and conquest. A political and social history of England in the tenth and eleventh centuries (1989) ** Queens, Concubines and Dowagers. The Kings's Wife in the Early Middle Ages (1983) ** "The king's wife in Wessex 800-1066." in Past and Present 91 (1981) * Starkey, David - britischer Historiker und Autor (*1945) ** 1985: This Land of England ** 1986: The Reign of Henry VIII: Personalities and Politics ** 1986: Revolution Reassessed: Revisions in the History of Tudor Government and Administration ** 1987: The English Court from the Wars of the Roses to the Civil War ** 1990: Rivals in Power: the Lives and Letters of the Great Tudor Dynasties ** 1991: Henry VIII: A European Court in England ** 1998: The Inventory of Henry VIII: The Transcript ** 2000: Elizabeth: Apprenticeship ** 2000: The Stuart Courts - Foreword ** 2002: The Inventory of Henry VIII: Essays and Illustrations ** 2003: The Six Wives: The Queens of Henry VIII ** 2003: Elizabeth I: The Exhibition Catalogue ** 2004: The Books of King Henry VIII and His Wives - Introduction and Preface ** 2004: The Monarchy of England: The Beginnings ** 2006: Monarchy: From the Middle Ages to Modernity ** 2007: Making History: Antiquaries in Britain, 1707-2007 - Introduction ** 2008: Henry: Virtuous Prince ** 2009: Introduction to Henry VIII; Man & Monarch ** 2010: Crown and Country * Stenton, Frank Merry - britischer Mittelalterhistoriker (1880-1967). ** 1961: The First Century of English Feudalism, 1066–1166 ** 1943: Anglo-Saxon England, Oxford History of England ** 1908: William the Conqueror and the rule of the Normans ** 1910: Types of manorial structure in the northern Danelaw ** 1926: The free peasantry of the northern Danelaw ** 1957: The Bayeux tapestry; a comprehensive survey * Stephens, Thomas - (1821-1875) Walisischer Apotheker, Historiker und Kritiker. ** The Literature of the Kymry (1849) ** The History of Trial by Jury in Wales ** Werk über das Leben von Aneirin ** Englische Übersetzung des Y Gododdin * Strabo - antiker griechischer Geschichtsschreiber und Geograph. (63 v. Chr. bis 23 n. Chr.) * Strickland, Agnes - englische Chronistin und Poetin (1796-1874) ** Historical Tales of Illustrious British Children, (1833) ** Pilgrims of Walsingham ''(1835) ** ''Tales and Stories from History (1836) ** Historic Scenes and Poetic Fancies (1850) ** Lives of the Queens of England from the Norman Conquest (1867) ** Letters of Mary, Queen of Scots (1842–43) ** Lives of the Queens of Scotland and English Princesses Connected with the Royal Succession of Great Britain (1850–59) ** Lives of the Bachelor Kings of England (1861) (Biographien von Wilhelm II Rufus, Edward V, Edward VI) ** Lives of the Seven Bishops Committed to the Tower in 1688 (1866) ** Lives of the Tudor Princesses, Including Lady Jane Gray and Her Sisters,(1868) ** Lives of the Last Four Princesses of the Royal House of Stuart (1872) * Sueton(ius) - Gaius Suetonius Tranquilius - römischer Schriftsteller, lebte um 70 bis 122 n. Chr. ** De vita Caesarum libri VIII = Acht Bücher über das Leben der Kaiser * Sykes, Bryan - britischer Professor für Humangenetik an der Universität Oxford ** Blood of the Isles: Exploring the Genetic Roots of Our Tribal History (2005) * Syme, Ronald (1903-1989) - neuseeländischer Historiker, Wird weltweit als der größte Historiker des 20. Jh. über das Antike Rom angesehen. * Tacitus, Publius Cornelius - römischer Historiker und Senator, lebte um 58 bis 120 n. Chr. ** Agricola ** Germania ** Historiae ** Annales * Todd, Malcolm - britischer Historiker und Archäologe, Hauptfeld Römisches Reich und Westeuropa ** Everyday Life of the Barbarians (1972) ** The Northern Barbarians (1975) ** Roman Britain (1985) * Tours, Gregor von (Gregory of) (538-594) - Bischof von Tours, Geschichtsschreiber und Hagiograph * Treharne, Elaine - Professorin für Englisch (unter anderem) an der Stanford Univercity of Leicester, spezialisiert auf walisische und englische Literatur bis 1300 ** Living Through Conquest: the Politics of Early English, 1020 to 1220 (2012) ** Old and Middle English, An Anthology, 800-1450, 3rd ed. (2009) ** A History of the English Association (2006) * Turner, Sharon - englischer Historiker (1768-1847) ** History of the Anglo-Saxons (1799) UVW * Vaughan, Arthur Owen - englischer Schriftsteller, walisischer Nationalist. (1863-1919) ** Flame-Bearers of Welsh History: Being the outline of the Sons of Cunedda (1905) ** Isle Raven (1908) ** The Matter of Wales (1913) * Venning, Timothy ** The Kings & Queens of Scotland ** The Kings & Queens of Anglo-Saxon England ** Cromwellian Foreign Policy ** The Kings & Queens of Wales ** The Wars of the Roses ** The Anglo Saxon Age ** Lords of the Isles * Vitalis, Odericus - siehe Odericus Vitalis * Wales, Gerald of (1146-1223) - Erzdiakon von Brecon und Historiker. * Walker, Ian W. ** Harold: The Last Anglo-Saxon King ** Iron Hulls, Iron Hearts ** Lords of Alba: The Making of Scotland ** Mercia and the Making of England * Ward-Perkins, Bryan - Historiker und Archäologe, spezialisiert auf spätes Römisches Imperium und Frühmittelalter ** "Why Did The Anglo-Saxons not Become More British?" (English Historical Review, June 2000) ** The Fall of Rome and the End of Civilization (2005) * Warnicke, Retha M. - amerikanische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. am besten bekannt für ihre kontroversen Theorien über Heinrich VIII's zweite Frau Anne Boleyn ** The Rise and Fall of Anne Boleyn: Family politics at the court of Henry VIII (1989) ** The Marrying of Anne of Cleves: Royal Protocol in Tudor England (2002) ** Mary, Queen of Scots (2006) ** Wicked Women of Tudor England: Queens, Aristocrats, and Commoners (2012) ** Elizabeth of York and Her Six Daughters-in-Law: Fashioning Tudor Queenship, 1485–1547 (2017) * Welch, Martin G. ** The early Anglo-Saxon kingdoms of southern Britain: AD 450 - 650 (2014) ** The glass beads of Anglo-Saxon England c. AD 400 - 700 (1999) ** Book of Anglo-Saxon England (1993) ** Early Anglo-Saxon Sussex (1983) ** The archaeology of state formation: the creation of kingdoms in Kent, Sussex and Wessex AD 410 to 750 (2013) ** The Mid Saxon "Final" Phase (2011) ** Beyond the Tribal Hidage: using portable antiquities to explore early Anglo-Saxon kingdoms in southern England (2010) ** Anglo-Saxon Kent to AD 800 (2007) ** Cross-Channel Contacts between Anglo-Saxon England and Merovingian Francia (Essay, 2006) ** The archaeology of Mercia (Essay, 2001) - In: Mercia. An Anglo-Saxon Kingdom in Europe ** Relating Anglo-Saxon Chronology to Continental Chronologies in the fifth Century AD (Essay, 1999) - In: Völker an Nord- und Ostsee und die Franken ** The archaeological evidence for federate settlement in Britain within the fifth century (Essay, 1993) - In: L'Armée romaine et les barbares du IIIe au VIIe siècle ** The kingdom of the South Saxons: the origins (Essay, 1989) - In: The origins of Anglo-Saxon kingdoms ** Early Anglo-Saxon Sussex: from civitas to shire (Essay, 1978) - In: The South Saxons ** Late Romans and Saxons in Sussex (Essay, 1971) - In: Britannia vol. 2 * Wendover, Roger of - englischer Mönch und Chronist (✝ 1236) ** Flores Histoarium - Chronik, die versucht, die Ereignisse von der Erschaffung der Welt bis 1234 darzustellen * Wheeler, Robert Eric Mortimer - britischer Archäologe (1890-1976) ** Segontium and the Roman Occupation of Wales (1923) ** Prehistoric and Roman Wales (1925) ** The Roman Fort Near Brecon (1926) ** London and the Vikings (1927) ** London in Roman Times (1930) ** London and the Saxons (1935) ** Verulamium: A Belgic and Two Roman Cities (1936) * Whitelock, Dorothy (1901-1982) - englische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf frühmittelalterliche Dokumente ** English Historical Documents, vol. I: c. 500-1042 ** The Beginnings of English Society (1952) ** After Bede (1960) ** The Audience of Beowulf (1951) ** Genuine Asser ''(1967) ** ''Fact and Fiction in the Legend of St. Edmund * Williams, Ann (*1937) - britische Historikerin und Autorin ** A Biographical Dictionary of Dark Age Britain: England, Scotland, and Wales, c.500–c.1050 (1991) ** The English and the Norman Conquest (1995) ** Kingship and Government in Pre-Conquest England, c. 500–1066 (1999) ** Æthelred the Unready: the ill-counselled king (2003) ** The World Before Domesday: the English aristocracy, 900–1066 (2008) * Williams, Edward - siehe Iolo Morganwg * Wiliams, Taliesin - Walisischer Poet und Autor, Sohn von Iolo Morganwg. * Weir, Alison - britische Historikerin und Schriftstellerin * Wood, Michael (*1948) - britischer Historiker und Herausgeber von Geschichtsdokumentationen. Besonders bekannt für seine Serien In Search of the Dark Ages, The Domesday Quest und The Story of England. ** TV-Serien (Auswahl) *** In Search of the Dark Ages (1979–81) *** Domesday: A Search for the Roots of England (1986) *** In Search of Beowulf (2009) (a.k.a. Michael Wood on Beowulf) *** Michael Wood's Story of England (2010) *** The Great British Story: A People's History (2012) *** King Alfred and the Anglo Saxons (2013) ** Bücher (Auswahl) *** In Search of the Dark Ages (BBC Books, 1981) *** Domesday: A Search for the Roots of England (1988) *** In Search of England: Journeys Into the English Past (1999) *** The Story of England (2010) * Woolf, Alex - britischer Historiker, Hauptgebiet Geschichte der Britischen Inseln und Skandinaviens im frühen Mittelalter ** From Pictland to Alba: Scotland, 789 to 1070, (2007) ** Landscape and Environment in Dark Age Scotland, (2006) * Worcester, John of - englischer Mönch und Chronist ** Chronicon ex chronicis * Worcester, Florence of - (✝ 1118) auch bekannt als Florentius; englischer Mönch und Chronist in Worcester ** Chronicon ex chronicis * Worcester, William (of) (ca. 1415-1482) - englischer Chronist, Antiquar und Topograph. ** Annales rerum Anglicarum (Geschichte von England unter Heinrich VI) ** Geplante Beschreibung von Britannien, die nie verwirklicht wurde, doch seine Reisenotizen werden als wertvolle Hinterlassenschaften angesehen. XYZ * Yorke, Barbara Anne Elizabeth (*1951) - Professorin an der University of Winchester, spezialisiert auf das Angelsächsische England ** Kings and Kingdoms of Early Anglo-Saxon England. (1990) ** Wessex in the Early Middle Ages. (1995) ** Bishop Aethelwold: His Career and Influence. (1997) ** The Anglo-Saxons. (1999) ** Nunneries and the Anglo-Saxon Royal Houses. (2003) ** The Conversion of Britain: Religion, Politics and Society in Britain, 600-800. (2006) * Ziegler, Michelle ** Artikel in The Heroic Age *** The Politics of Exile in early Northumbria - Notes and Bibliography *** Oswald and the Irish - Notes and Bibliography *** Brigantia, Cartimandua and Gwenhwyfar *** Artur mac Aedan of Dalriada Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Historiker und Biographen